1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus to restore a system using virtualization, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to restore a system using virtualization without rebooting the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
“System Restore,” which is a component of a Windows operating system, cancels system files, registry keys, and installed programs, and restores settings and performances of a system to a previous state.
If a user requests a restoration to a specific point-in-time since an error occurs in a system, the user stops using the system in order to perform a system restoration and the system reboots to reflect a restored system configuration. To this end, the system is restored to a point-in-time as the user wishes and provides the user with a previous system configuration.
However, in a conventional method of restoring a system, the user logs off in order to stop using the system and reboots the system to reflect a restored system configuration. Thus, a large amount of time is taken to complete the system restoration. Also, in the conventional method, the user is not allowed to check a restoration result in advance. Therefore, if there is an error in the system restoration after the system reboots, the user must again log off and reboot the system.